The present invention relates to a device for measuring distances, lengths, and widths, and more particularly to a device for measuring distances between two points in a surgical setting.
In many surgical settings, it is often necessary for the surgeon to make measurements. Due to the confined spaces of arthroscopic surgery, measuring distances is often quite difficult, particularly when the measurement needed is larger than the size of the incision or transverse to the direction of extension of the arthroscopic instruments. Arthroscopic knee surgery provides many such situations. For example, it may be helpful if a surgeon could measure the size of a defect in the condyle of a knee, to aid in choosing the appropriate method to repair the defect.
The present invention comprises a device designed to make measurements between two points within confined spaces. such as within an arthroscopic surgical site. Preferably, the device may be used to make measurements which are not only larger than the incision but also transverse to the direction of extension of arthroscopic instruments.
The device of the present invention is an instrument comprising an extension for extending into an incision, with a tip for insertion into the incision and a handle for remaining outside the body. The tip comprises a pair of measuring ends, the measuring ends at a predetermined angle from each other, and at least one of the measuring ends being movable relative to the tip. An actuator at the handle moves at least one of the measuring ends relative to the tip.
In a preferred embodiment, a pair of elongated tubes are provided to house a pair of wires. The tubes extend from a handle to a measuring tip. An actuator, comprising a button positioned in the handle, is connected to the wires. As the device is operated, the wires extend out of the tip at a predefined angle. Calibrations are provided on the handle to correspond to the distance between the tips of the wires. Thus, when the tip is inserted into an incision, distances transverse to the direction of the shaft can be measured quickly and easily.
Preferably the extension and retraction of the measuring wires is controlled by a button located on the handle of the device. Ridges on the button allow the user to operate the device while gripping the device in a comfortable manner. In an alternative embodiment, the wires are controlled by an actuator comprising a plunger mechanism, in which the user pushes the plunger into the handle, which in turn controls extension and retraction of the wires. Other arrangements are possible within the scope of this invention.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.